Paper (Earth-19)
Paper is one of the original members of the Team and a Lieutenant with the Plumbers on Earth-19. Physical appearance Paper is about 5 foot 7 with black hair and blue eyes. As with all the recruits, he wears standard Plumber training gear. He wears special sunglasses that block out all glare anytime he is arching. As the years went on, he starting to get more facial hair, showing a slight beard by 2014, that went in and out with each week. By Generations, he has grown to 6 feet tall, with a thin beard, that gets much fuller after he is imprisoned. Before he got this gear, he wore jeans, a solid blue t-shirt and a brown jacket. He wore mainly white sneakers with black and blue highlights. Personality Ever since first arriving at the Academy, Paper realized that not only did he want to be leader, Some of the others disagreed with the fact that he kept secrets from them, especially pertaining to his conducting of background checks. They later forgave him after he saved the Academy and the Team a handful of times, including playing a major role in Lotin's defeat. Paper is also very confident. He always thinks he can handle something, with help of course, but he never lets it get in the way after what must be done. By 2014, his arrogance has all but disappeared and he has become more of a natural leader, mentoring the new recruits while still teaching the old ones as well. He is very accepting when it comes to understanding his friends' situations, mainly Sci's situation with the prophecy. Powers and abilities *'Superhuman speed': Paper was born with the ability to run at extreme speeds; In his teen years, he could not vibrate his molecules through walls, nor could he start out a top speed, needing to accelerate first. While the later still applies, he eventually became more comfortable with phasing through solid objects. ** **'Superhuman endurance': Just as he recovers faster than the average human, Paper also gets injured less often due to his high endurance level. **'Superhuman reflexes': Due to his super speed, Paper can react quickly to events. Abilities *'High intellect': As his superhuman speed makes even his brain able to move faster, Paper has developed a high IQ and is able to think quickly when needed. *'Multilingualism': Weaknesses *'Low-steer control': Paper can not make sharp turns when going at extremely high speeds. Paraphernalia *'Bow': A standard bow, colored black with dark green highlights. *'Quiver': A standard quiver that can hold a plethora of different kinds of arrows. Its color scheme matches that of the bow. *'Arrows' **'Normal arrows': Standard arrows **'Steel tipped arrows': Arrows with a steel tip **'Knockout arrows': Arrows with a knockout-fist on the end of them **'Exploding arrows': Arrows with an explosive device on the end of them that explodes upon hitting something with enough force **'Rope arrows': Arrows with rope attached to the back of them, used for grappling **'Foam arrows': Arrows that release foam from a cartridge upon hitting something with enough force **'Flaming arrows': Arrows with a charge on the end that releases a flare upon hitting something with enough force *'Glare blocking sunglasses': Specialized sunglasses that enhance Paper's vision when arching. History Early history In the Season 2 episode Time Bomb, it was revealed that Paper's parents died on December 27, 2011, the same day that Lotin went to the Infinity Pool. The cause of death and connection to this event was supposed to be revealed in a comic, but due to the cancellation of the comics the future of this story line is unknown. May 2012 Paper arrived at the Academy in early May 2012. On his first day there, he helped defeat Vilgax and disable a bomb at the Academy. He immediately became friends with several other recruits including Sci and Rob. He became leader because of his attitude and his desire to get things done. He was kidnapped along with all the other recruits by Dr. Animo, but Zon rescued him. Eventually, his computer went missing after a mission in which he had been confronted by Lotin and the recruits had learned much about a secret organization. Paper and the other recruits later met Crash along with all of the other recruits. They eventually discovered that Crash was working for the Elite, and after they had taken care of them, Paper used an artifact he had gotten from Crash to collect a crystal within the Academy. A few days later, Paper and the others welcomed Rex to the Academy, but quickly discovered that he too was working for the Elite. Soon, Paper witnessed Rex be expelled from the Academy. He was later stabbed with a syringe by Lotin while he was being controlled by a parasite. That same day, he went on his first mission out of the Academy, where the team went to Ranova to rescue Lotin after he was kidnapped by Rex. They eventually rescued Lotin and returned to the Academy. On the final day of the month, Paper and the other recruits were recognized at an Academy wide assembly for saving the Academy twice already, despite their request not to be recognized. They later discovered that Lotin was evil, and forced him to stay at the Academy as his punishment. June 2012 July 2012 In Cheaters he confronts Brian and Jack after they break into Sci's locker. In the season finale of Season 1, Unit Test, Paper leads the recruits on their field portion of their test, but they get shot down by Lotin's fleet and eventually fight Lotin himself. They lose the crystal, but Lotin, Ra'ol Set, and Lucifer mysteriously disappear in a flash of white light. August 2012 Paper appears in Homesick alongside Sci, Toon, and Bink. They leave the Academy and go to Cape Canaveral where they find that Khyber's pet has been attacking the locals. They stop it but it gets away. September 2012 He later appears in Schooled when he arrives at Cape Canaveral with all the other recruits to go back to the Academy, but they get ambushed by Khyber and his pet. Sci ends up killing the pet while Khyber gets away. In The Day the Academy Stood Still, he tells Zon the true story behind Rache. November 2012 In Aftermath, Zon tells Paper about the Ringmaster's attack. He later reports it to the Magisters and then tells all the other recruits, too. In Protection, he goes with Sci and Aevan to Primus to stop Psychobos from stealing Codon cores, but they are unable to do so. Hornbok later reveals that the cores Psychobos stole were fakes made out of acid. December 2012 In Auld Lang Syne, he deactivates Tempos' bomb. January 2013 He appears at the end of Risk Factor when he is in his barracks after the Ringmaster comes in to try and steal Brian's ring. He later figures out that the Ringmaster's father is locked up at Incarcecon. January 2014 Paper appears in Season 2 and is still the leader. In Alien Invaders, he goes with the recruits to try and destroy part of the invasion force being held on Salimore. Later in Rookies, he welcomes the new recruits to the Academy, but eventually gets taken over by a Xenocyte, only to be saved by the new recruits. In Rivalry, he goes with Will and some others to the Villain's Academy where he explains to them some of the prophecy. In Best Served Cold, he goes to Froslan to stop the Glace before they commit any more crimes. In Patient Zero, Paper falls ill to the Vardolium Virus along with several other recruits. In Time Bomb, he goes with Sci, Toon, Nick, and Cassie to the Ranovan facility where they find a creature and eventually turn it back into a human using the long lost Shuffler. In Unfinished Business, he is at the Academy when it is attacked by Crash and Viper. Between the events of Unfinished Business and Hometown Hero, he heads to Hitalbur and begins an investigation into the fighting ring on the planet. Later, in Hometown Hero, other recruits arrive and eventually win the title. Meanwhile, Paper discovers that Lotin had captured Sci and was using him to try and win the title. He convinces Sci to join his side again and they return to the Academy. February 2014 In Alpha and Omega, he goes with Sci and some others in the Null Void to get the crystal held there. Unfortunately, Arthur gets it and gives it to Alpha, but they stop him and take the crystal, only to realize they grabbed a fake and Arthur had the real one. In And Then There Were None, he goes on a mission to Earth with Sci and Toon to find the missing recruits, but they end up getting caught into a mix with the Blast Masters and Khyber. Eventually, they stop the Blast Masters but Khyber gets away. Later in Field Trip he fights alongside the other recruits and the mysterious heroes against the Elite, Alpha, and Virton. They find a way to send the heroes back home but lose the mirror to the Elite. In Mid Term, Part 1, he goes with a team to Salimore to try and find the crystal. After fighting Ra'ol Set, they get the crystal and head back to the Academy. In Part 2, he, along with the other recruits, is unable to stop the Elite from getting the crystals and becoming Elite. March 2014 In The Invasion, he fights the Elite and the invasion force alongside the other recruits. He eventually gets controlled by Lotin and forced to surrender temporarily, allowing Lotin to destroy the Empire State Building. In Ancient History, he heads back to the Temple of Rigon along with Sci, Toon, Zon, Brian, Sub, and Cassie, where they find a prophecy on the door to the Infinity Pool. Virton helps them decipher it and they also meet Fear, one of the five sages. In Crash Course, he, Sci, and Toon give the recruits a crash course on everything they have yet to learn. April 2014 In Insight, he meets his future self and fights the Sentinels, only to see Bellwood destroyed by the Ringmaster. He is later seen talking with his future self in his hometown of Fellson City. In Terminal Velocity, he helps make the switch off between Nar and Arthur and later fights the Black Knight while trying to find Hornbok. In The Guardian, he and Sci go on a mission where they eventually find that Paper is the guardian, the one who has to pass the trials of the sages. In Interior, he returns to Salimore and helps rescue Hornbok; however, the Academy is destroyed while they are stuck on Salimore watching. In Critical Point, he is at Fellson City while the majority of the recruits are attacking the Villain's Academy, except for Sci and Future Paper who have followed the Sentinels to Washington, D.C., where they see the dome be placed on the city. Paper later finishes Fear's trial as he, Fear, Sci, and Future Paper flee the Earth. May 2014 In Creativity, he goes with Sci and Toon to Fractal City, by accident, where they stop Virton, prevent the city from crashing into the ground, and get a new base. In Hide and Seek, Paper, Sci, and Fear search around for the sage Grief. They eventually catch up with her and Paper passes the third trial. He appears briefly at the end of Partnership when he debriefs with the entire team. In Search and Destroy, he goes with a team to Azalon to find a piece of the Sword of Rigon, and in the process meets Scorn and fights Virton. In Dead or Alive, he goes to ChemiLabs to capture the Sentinels and wait for the Shuffler to arrive so they can be cured. He also meets at fights Ra'ol Set's brother, Amon Set. In Warning Signs, he went with the other recruits to the Null Void to collect the third piece of the Sword of Rigon, and fought all of the Elite's old agents while there. June 2014 In Redemption, he went to Incarcecon to get David Stavo and convinced him to help the Plumbers stop his son, the Ringmaster. In Liberation, Paper was tasked with getting onto the Phantom's Nest in order to confront the Phantom directly. In Hindsight, Paper completed his trial with Rage. In Man in the Mirror, he completed his final trial with Joy. He also helped bring Virton to the side of good, and in doing so gained the final piece of the Sword of Rigon from Virton. In Tales of Suspense, he teamed up with Future Paper to destroy the seismic generators in Fellson City and Cape Canaveral. They took care of the first one quickly but ran into the Ringmaster in Cape Canaveral and soon defeated him. July 2014 In A Crown's Ransom, he helped plan the Plumber's final strategy for the fight against the Elite and Rigon. In Final Exam, Part 1, he went to the Destination and fought the Elite, but was unable to stop them from freeing Rigon. In Final Exam, Part 2, Paper was one of only three people, along with Virton and Rigon, to remain on the Destination. He began to fight Rigon using his newly found Hero's Sword. In Final Exam, Part 3, he defeats Rigon by tricking him into fighting on the Spiritual plain where it will be easier to win. He suffers a broken arm and is later promoted to Captain. October 2019 May 2020 July 2026 September 2026 October 2026 November 2026 Paper, Rob, Sci, and Brian wake up in their room and begin to wonder who triggered the alarm. Paper leaves the barrack and jogs ahead to catch up with Toon, Zon, Jack, and Aevan. He watches as Toon asks Zon if the alarm has ever gone off before, and Zon says that he didn't even know there was an alarm. The team assembles in the empty lobby, and just as Water asks if they're in the right place, Hornbok and Ivada arrive in the lobby, too. Ivada apologizes for the incredibly loud alarm, and when Water asks if they can shut it off, Hornbok says that it will go off on its own, and that they have bigger things to worry about. The team hears a crashing sound and then runs to a back hallway of the Academy. With the stake of an Aldabarbarian ship now lodged into the Academy, Hornbok tells the team to take care of any Aldabarbarians that get inside, letting them know that he will contact Galactic-Command. Paper continues to watch as Nick asks why Hornbok is getting normal Plumbers to help, when it would make sense to get the Black Ops. team to help the Spec Ops. team. Hornbok says that the Black Ops. team was decommissioned long ago, and that normal Plumbers are perfectly qualified. The team turns to the ship as its stake retracts and a bridge extends from the ship. An Aldabarbarian General walks to the edge of the bridge and stops just beyond the walls of the Academy. After introducing himself as Halar, he informs the Plumbers that if they do not return the Phantom to the Aldabarbarians within the hour, then his fleet with destroy the Academy and then the Earth. He returns to his ship as everyone turns to Paper. Nick says that Paper should know where the Phantom is because of Lotin's inhibitor collar that he gained from the ruse, and then he asks for confirmation. Before Paper can answer, Hornbok begins to explain the situation to the team. December 2026 Future In the future section of Insight, taking place in 2038, Paper and Toon go back in time to 2014 where they try to stop a series of events that ended up leaving the Earth in ruins. Relationships Appearances ''Young Plumbers'' ''Young Plumbers: Generations'' References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Heroes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:User-Based Characters